All I Wanted Was A Taco
All I Wanted Was A Taco is the twenty-fourth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are at home. (Kierra): So whatchu want for dinner? (Noah): Tacos! (Kierra): I knew it. Kk. Kierra walked into the kitchen, but noticed... (Kierra): We don't have any taco shells left. (Noah): Oh no! I'll make a quick trip to Le Store to get some more. Noah transformed into XLR8. He sped outside. He was running towards the store, but all of a sudden, he got blasted into a car. Noah got up. (Noah): What the? There was a small sphere floating in front of Noah. It had a red eye on it. (Sphere): I am Xanus. You will die. (Noah): lolno Noah whipped Xanus with his tail. Xanus fell into a building. (Noah): That's that! Noah ran to the Store and bought some shells. He started running home, but Xanus blasted the shells. (Noah): The Taco Shells! NOOOOOOO! (Xanus): Fool! I cannot be defeated that easily. (Noah): NOBODY. DESTROYS. MY. TACO SHELLS. Noah transformed into Lodestar, then Ultimate Lodestar and magnetized Xanus. (Noah): Take this you Taco Shell Destroyer! Noah pushed Xanus far, far away. He detransformed and went back home. (Kierra): Did you get the shells? (Noah): I did...but a crazy robot detsroyed them. (Kierra): Maybe Taco-Man can help us. Noah transformed into Taco-Man. He started making tacos, but Xanus blasted in. He shot Noah and Noah detransformed. (Xanus): I am indestructable! Kierra levitated a frying pan and hit Xanus with it. Xanus shot a laser at Kierra, but she blocked with the pan. Noah transformed into Jury Rigg. (Noah): Break! Break! Break! Noah jumped onto Xanus and started jury rigging him, but Xanus electrocuted Noah and Noah fell off. Kierra hit Xanus away. (Kierra): Okay, now...let's go to Taco Bell. Noah and Kierra got in the car and started driving. They got to Taco Bell, but it exploded. Xanus came out, but now he has tentacle limbs. (Xanus): I said I am indestructable, fools! (Noah): NOOOOOO! Noah transformed into Upgrade. He fused with the car then unfused outside. He shot lasers at Xanus. Xanus shot a laser at Noah, but he dodged. Noah merged with Xanus, but Xanus made a magnetic field around himself. Noah melted off. (Noah): Ow. Kierra jumped up and kicked Xanus away. Xanus grabbed Kierra and spun her around. Noah transformed into Ultimate Upgrade and threw an Electric Bomb at Xanus. Xanus was gone. (Kierra): Let's try the other Taco Bell. (Noah): K. Noah detransformed. They drove to the other Taco Bell, which also got exploded. (Noah): OH COME ON. A tentacle came out and absorbed the car. (Kierra): The car! Xanus came out with a humanoid body. (Xanus): Xanus shall destroy you. (Noah): I'm just done with you. Noah transformed into Way Big. Noah stomped on Xanus. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): I can fly us to that store to get some more Taco Shells so we can try to make some tacos again. (Noah): K. Kierra flew them to the store. Xanus blew that up too. (Noah): NOOOOO! ALL I WANTED WAS A TACO! (Kierra): That's the name of the episode. :P Xanus was the body shape of Humungousaur, but as big as Way Big. (Xanus): I will destroy you. (Noah): No...I will destroy YOU! No... not destroy...ANNIHILATE! Noah transformed into Shenron. (Noah): Woah! A Ryuugon! Awesome. Noah flew over to Xanus. Xanus shot lasers at him. Noah breathed fire at Xanus. Noah wrapped around Xanus, but he electrocuted Noah. Noah flew up and then dived down. Xanus shot him. (Xanus): I am unstoppable, foolish shapeshifting life-form. (Noah): We'll see about that, Trashcan! Noah rammed into Xanus and then breathed fire on him. Noah then bit all of his limbs off. (Xanus): I will destroy you. (Noah): Give it a rest already. Noah bit through his torso. Noah flew around to attack again, but the Matrix timed out. Noah fell, but Kierra caught him. (Kierra): He has a power core in his eye. You distract him, I'll get it out. Kierra flew up to Xanus. (Noah): Hey! Down here! Nyeh! Xanus shot a laser at Noah, but Noah did a barrel roll and dodged. Kierra took out the power core and Xanus reverted to a sphere. Xanus fell to the ground. (Noah): So much for Taco Night. (Kierra): Ahem. Taco-Man. (Noah): Oh yeah. Meanwhile... In the junkyard, the remains of Xanus start glowing. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *XLR8 *Lodestar *Ultimate Lodestar *Taco-Man *Jury Rigg *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Way Big *Shenron (First Appearance) Villains *Xanus Trivia *BLOODY GIR *Insert something trivial here. I'm too lazy to. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes